


Cryptid Boyz

by youvebeengnomed



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cryptids, Cryptozoology, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fresno Nightcrawler, I wrote this too late no one nitpick it, M/M, Rated for swearing, Tags to be added, it's basically a buzzfeed unsolved au let's be real, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeengnomed/pseuds/youvebeengnomed
Summary: There's a new sighting of the Fresno Nightcrawler and Sokka wants more than anything to go find it. Zuko not so much.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 10





	Cryptid Boyz

**Author's Note:**

> umm here's the link to the playlist for it,  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6cbKYXOyphL4xzV17Nl9u8?si=MPqEIX9uRPiGTLDjl1Cktg  
> i don't have an upload schedule decided so bear with me.

"HOLY SHIT, C'MERE!" Sokka called from the other room. Zuko set his word search down to go see what the fuss was about.  
"What is it, babe?" He asked, entering the kitchen, teacup in hand.  
"There's just been another sighting of the Fresno Nightcrawler in Yosemite National Park! I've been waiting for YEARS!" Sokka practically yelled.  
"You sound really excited, but do you mind giving me some of background info cause I have no fucking clue what a 'Fresno Nightcrawler' is."  
"Okay, you know how I've loved cryptids since like, before we met? A Fresno Nightcrawler also called the haunted pants or the Fresno Alien, is a cryptid that somebody caught on the security footage of Yosemite National Park. And it just showed up again after like, 4 years! It's probably my all time favorite one aside from the Loveland Frog. ITS CALLED THE HAUNTED PANTS! Here, let me show you the video." He pulled up a short blurry video, it looked like it was filmed on a security camera. It showed what looked like two short, white, figures that almost looked like a pair of walking pants.  
Zuko smiled, Sokka was so cute when you could tell he was passionate about something. "And why were you waiting for it to show up again?"  
"So I could go to Yosemite and take pictures, DUH!"  
"Okay, honey. I know you're excited but you aren't dragging me along to travel like 3 states over to camp at a national park just for the unlikely probability of getting pictures of a fucking cryptid."  
Sokka looked a little sad, "Well I've been preparing ever since I was like 13. I'm not missing out on the opportunity, your loss if you don't want to come with."  
"Well when you put it like that it doesn't sound so bad." Zuko said, cracking a smile.  
Sokka went into the closet in their room and pulled out a duffel bag, it looked old and like it hadn't been opened in a long time. "My old cryptid hunting bag!" Sokka exclaimed. It had a tent, flashlights, a camera, and other random knickknacks. they took those out and replaced them with batteries, and the camera with a go-pro so they could get a better angle. clothes and blankets were packed as well. "Do you plan on sleeping while we drive?" Zuko asked.  
"I hadn't thought of that, shit! I suppose we could take turns while the other sleeps to get there faster. It could work." They picked up snacks for the car at a local gas station and they were off. Sokka had made a cryptid hunting playlist. He agreed to drive first just so he could play it. It had a weird amount of Abba for something as dark as what they were doing. About half way through they switched places. Sokka fell asleep about half an hour after he stopped driving. He must've needed it.  
Even though Zuko didn't really think they were going to get the Fresno Nightcrawler on video, it was worth it to see his boyfriend happy. Sokka woke up almost immediately after hearing the intro to Ocean Man. "Why the fuck is it on the cryptid playlist?"  
"Because ocean man is a cryptid, love." Sokka said sarcastically. He didn't know why he put it on there in the first place.  
"SOKKA IS THIS HOW BAD CAN I BE FROM THE LORAX"  
"Would you be mad if I said yes?"  
They switched drivers again so Zuko could get some sleep as well. Their gps said they would get their mid morning. morning arrived. Sokka insisted on getting breakfast first. After stopping at a McDonalds they finally arrived at Yosemite National Park. They paid for 3 nights. That should be enough to get some pictures, right? Zuko had to put the tent up while Sokka read up on the past sightings.  
"You know what? We could start a podcast. It could be called the Cryptid Boys!" Sokka said.  
"We are NOT calling ourselves the cryptid boys."  
"Do you have anything better to suggest, smartass?"  
"Cryptid Boys it is, then. But I'm not agreeing yet. I don't want to post anything and then not find it and be publicly known as the cryptid boys who Didn't find what they were looking for."  
"Okay, fine. We could record some parts now and if it all goes well we could post it, deal?"  
"Sure, it couldn't hurt."  
So they did. Before they had to prepare for the night they recorded themselves talking about why they were there and their trip. The sound quality probably wasn't the best, but hey, it adds to the mysterious air of the quest. Then came the question of how to find it. Quiet hours started at ten, so that's when they decided to begin their search.  
Apparently the people working were trying to catch vandals when they caught it in the first place. It's only been caught on video so it's disputable as to whether it exists or not, but then again isn't that the thing with cryptozoology. They grabbed flashlights and held each others' hands as they walked along the path scanning for anything out of the ordinary. Sokka held out a headphone to Zuko. "Playlist time?" he asked.  
Zuko took the headphone and Sokka put on their playlist. At least Abba took away from the fact they were creeping around a national park in the dark looking for a glowing pair of pants. Looking at Sokka's face in the light of the flashlight, he looked as enamored with their surroundings as a kid looking out at a christmas tree for the first time. Zuko leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
"What was that for?" he laughed.  
"Nothing, you just looked cute."  
They went back to looking for the humanoid version of the Pale Green Pants. After a few hours of searching to no avail, they headed back to the campsite. The air mattress they had blown up earlier was surprisingly comfortable, but maybe that was just the lack of sleep talking.  
"Goodnight, love," Zuko said.  
"Night, babe," Sokka responded.


End file.
